Homage to the origins
SaltyEgg, the creator of this game, explicitly mentioned some games as origin of effect to Toon-Shooter -- Area88 (a.k.a. U.N. Squadron, U.S.NAVY, Carrier Air Wing) and R-Type -- in the prototype version (eggwar ) Game Basics Inspired from Area88 * Players' vehicle have certain HP and equips some Special weapons. * You can select a vehicle. * You can make (in-game) money and buy additional equipment. * Appearance of enemy shells resembles between Area88 and this game. * Also sound effects. * The hardest difficulty is called GAMER mode. Inspired from R-Type * You can charge energy of shots like Wave Cannon. * Helper in Toon shooter is inspired from Bit Device. Inspired from Gradius * Some ships have multi-directional shot -- double, tailgun. Inspired from Darius * Progress of the stages forms tree structure (original flash version). Special weapons ;Bomb : Area88 - Bomb ;Homing : Area88 - Phoenix Missile ;Ring : Area88 - Cluster Shell ? ;Plasma : ... ;Surfer : Area88 SNES - Falcon Missile ;Diagonal : Area88 - Gun pod ;3way : Area88 - Thunder Laser ;Crawler : R-Type - Yellow Laser Crystalas Counter-ground Laser ;Rainstorm : Area88 - Mega Crush ;Laser : ... ;Melee : ... ;Napalm : Area88 - Napalm ;Rear : ... ;Comb : ... 'Stages' The Village ;In the way ;The '''Crushinator :the name was taken from Futurama and the design of the head was taken from shockwave from transformers. '''Sky Line ;In the way :Area88 arcade mission 2 "Stealth Bomber" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4EBXcfokGI#t=1m24s video ;Skybreaker :star destroyer from starwars Risky Woods ;In the way : Area88 arcade mission 3 "Jungle" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4EBXcfokGI#t=3m29s video ;All Terrain Armoured Tank : "Land Aircraft Carrier" from Area88 arcade mission 4 [video ] Desert / Desert Fortress ;In the way : Area88 arcade mission 4 "Desert" [video ] ;Castle Hydra : "Fortress" from Area88 arcade mission 3 [video ] Purple Sea ;In the way : Area88 arcade mission 8 "Sea" [video ] ;Herve : "Minks" from Area88 arcade mission 8 [video ] Space blockade / Underwater Laboratory ;In the way : R-type stage 4 "Frontline Base" [video ] ;The Pride (Rise of the fleet) : the van is from Futurama. Atomic Boys (The freelancers) ... Bio Lab ;In the way : Gradius Ⅱ Stage 6 "Maximum Speed" [video ] ;Kojorius : "Bellmite" from R-Type stage 5 [video ] Cargo System ;Dance of the Vans : R-Type stage 6 "Transport System" [video ] High Mountains ;In the way : Area88 mission 5 "Attacking to Bayson" [video ] ;Bruticus : Compiler from R-Type stage 4 [video ] Dock / Vortex ;In the way : R-Type stage 3 "Gigantic Warship" [video ] ;Command Ship Tyberius : "Warship" from R-Type stage 3 [video ] Town under Seige ;In the way : Area88 mission 7 "Bullhead" [video ] ;Bull Ox : "Bullhead" from Area88 mission 7 [video ] The Hive ;In the way : R-type stage 5 "The Den" [video ] ;Cancer : Unnamed Boss from Area88 SNES area 9 [video ] Guardians Gate / Scrapyard ;In the way : Boss Parade from Gradius series. video ;The Seven (Rise of the fleet) : "Phantom Cell" from R-type Ⅲ stage 5 [video ] ;Recycler (The freelancers) : "Bronco" from R-Type stage 7 [video ] Cavern ;In the way : Area88 mission 6 "Cavern" [video ] : Area88 SNES mission 9 "Cavern" [video ] ;Lord of the Owls : "Bydo Core" from R-type stage 8 [video ] Decayed City / Mutant City ;In the way : R-type stage 7 "City in Ruins" [video ] ;Ignito : "Rios" from R-type Ⅱ stage 4 [video ] City Invasion / Wasted City ;In the way Carrier Airwing stage 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlOCZ2uE8f0 video ;Blackbird : "Blackbird" from Area88 SNES area 8 [video ] The Long Tunnel ;In the way : Area88 SNES area 9 / U.N. Squadron area 10 "Tunnel" [video ] ;Gnasher : "Seabet" from Area88 SNES area 6 / U.N. Squadron area 4 [video ] Acid Cave ''' ;In the way : Basically R-type stage 2 "Creature Cave" [video ] : and R-type Ⅱ stage 2 "The Cave" [video ] :* Acidic rainfall from R-type Ⅲ stage 2 "Acid Creatures" [video ] ;Tumbler : "Creature 666" from R-type Ⅲ stage 4 [video ] :* Some features might based on "Necrosaur" from R-type Ⅲ stage 2 [video ] '''Secret Construction Base ;In the way : Basically R-type Ⅱ stage 5 "Additional Base" [video ] ;Metroplex : ... Tainted Depths - Karnivore ;In the way : R-type Ⅱ stage 6 "Bydo Empire" [video ] ;Karnivore : ... Space Junkyard ;In the way : Basically R-type Ⅱ stage 3 "Gigantic Warship" [video ] ;Satellite Straxus : "Recojunator" from R-type Ⅲ stage 4 [video ] The Den ;In the way : Basically R-type stage 5 "The Den" [video ] : and R-type Ⅱ stage 6 "Bydo Empire" [video ] :* Bubbles from Gradius Ⅲ stage 2 [video ] ;Royal Embryos : "Womb" from R-type Ⅱ stage 6 [video ] The Fleet ;In the way : return of the jedi "battle of endor" video ;Cyclonius / Halcyon : "Corvette" from R-type Ⅱ stage 3 [video ] The Arsenal ;In the way : ... ;Recycler : "Bronco" from R-Type stage 7 [video ] Space Mine ;In the way : probably ;The tunneling terrivor : "Outslay" from R-Type stage 2 [video ] : Miscellaneous * Paul's vehicle is called Arrowhead